We propose to evaluate the efficacy of Nitroblue-tetrozolium reduction by neutrophils, the limulus lysate test, and counterimmunoelectrophoresis in detecting the presence of experimentally induced bacterial endophthalmitis in domestic and laboratory animals. The techniques will be compared to presently accepted methods of culturing and straining ocular materials removed from the eyes of animals with bacterial endophthalmitis. Emphasis will be placed upon accuracy, rapidity, and ease of diagnosis, and an optimal diagnostic regimen will be developed.